The outbreak - Finale
by RagingBlonde
Summary: I do not own the rights to any capcom characters, the only two who are made up are Sonya and Rick. This is the finale chapter in my Resident Evil series.


**Part 3**

September 24th 1998

The evening was beautiful as Sonya made her way to J's bar to meet up with everyone. The city was a little more quiet than usual but she didn't think anything of it. She decided today she'll live her best life and forget about Hunk and Umbrella from this moment forward. Walking into the bar she sat down and ordered some food. Will was their new bartender was managing the bar while Rick worked in the back. Alyssa was in her usual corner getting ready for the next big news story. Kevin was sober for once being playful with Cindy. Mark the security guard hanging with is drunken buddy and Jimmy enjoying his meal. Everything was calm and peaceful.

Sonya took a swig of her beer as she just enjoy sitting and being surrounded by good people. Rick came up behind her giving her a kiss on the cheek then sat down. He looked happier than ever. They both flirted and joked around. Everything was just falling into place perfectly. Sonya finally felt for the first time in her life, she was healing and could move on from the tragedy of her parents. Cindy stumbled over her own feet smashing a glass on the floor, Sonya jumped for a moment feeling her heart racing. Rick lightly grabbed her shoulder and smiled "It's okay, there is nothing that can go wrong today." Both were lost in each other eyes, giving off a little giggle, she looked away.

The bar door opened as the bell rang, Sonya heard Will say "that's a weird customer." her eyes followed Will then to the man was walking slowly, in his tattered clothing with blood on it. It was the guy she saw the other day on the street. "Will no stay away!" Sonya screamed at everyone stopped what they were doing looking at her, but it was too late, the man had grabbed Will and started chewing on him like he was a rare steak. Cindy screams filled the bar as Sonya yelled at Kevin. "Kevin shoot him!" Rick and Sonya ran to the bar door to lock it. Through the window they could see a group of roamers wandering slowly straight towards the bar. "What the fuck?!" Shots behind them could be heard as she grabbed tables to block the door. An hour ago the streets were quiet and peaceful now a group of what appeared to be the undead we're roaming. Rick went to phone the police but all he got was a dial tone.

Sonya turned to see the bloody mess on the floor, Will was dead and so was the zombie. Alyssa joined up beside Rick and Sonya as they could hear the banging on the windows from the other roamers wanting to get in. "Kevin what is going on?" Sonya said glaring at him, he worked for the RPD he had to know something. Kevin looked confused for a moment, then snapping back into it. "There had been a little incident that happened in the Umbrella Labs underneath a few days ago but the Chief said it was all taken care of and not to worry." The news popped on the television _"A riot broke out earlier in the stadium today the police are advising people to stay home and if they're not home to get home right away"_ the new man stop speaking as he looked over to his right where you can see a man walking slowly towards him. "_Sir you can't be here, Sir back off"_ The man attacked the reporter, and something happened to the camera man as the camera fell to the ground. Blood curdling screams could be heard over the TV. Sonya looked at Kevin thoughts running through her head, and incident at the labs, is Hunk dead or alive? She quickly snapped out of it, no time to think him her and this group of people needed to survive. "How many bullets do you have?" and then looked at Mark "What about you and your partner?" His partner didn't look well, as Mark shook him the man fell off the bar stool landing on the floor. Everyone was scared. "Rick, do you have any guns in the back?". Cindy screamed as a smashing sound happened behind them. The zombies were trying to get at them through the windows "We can't stay here, they're going to get us."

The group headed upstairs into the second floor of the bar. They locked the door behind them Sonya observed the group "There's too many of us, we're going to have to split up and get help" Sonya said looking at the group of terrified people, her voice was shaky and her anxiety was rising. Mark helped his partner down "You guys are going to have to go without me. I can barely move." Sonya asked him if he was bit or anything, he said no but felt strange. "Kevin you said something happened in the Umbrella Labs? What exactly happened?" Kevin looked at Sonya dumb founded. How the hell was this guy a cop. Let alone one of the 60 members of the RPD. "Kevin! What the fuck happened in the labs that we don't know about?!" Kevin took a deep breath in "A chemical spill happened, some of the drinking water was contaminated but the chief said umbrella had everything under control." Sonya began pacing as she continued to examine the group. "Okay Rick and Alyssa and Jimmy you come with me. Kevin, Cindy, Mark and new guy you guys stick together." The man who looked like a plumber stepped out of the shadows "The name is David, David King." Sonya didn't really care for names at this moment. There was a chance not a single one of them was going to make out of here alive. "Okay David, I need you to go with them and Kevin do you think the police station is safe?" Kevin looked at Sonya while he tried to comfort Cindy.

"Probably one of the safest places in the city." Sonya looked at her group, they were all just as shaken. It was a moment like this she wish she had Hunk by her side. She felt guilty for this thought but he was Umbrella which means he had powerful guns. She often spaced wondering what he was doing, and now realizes if he hasn't contacted her, because there was an outbreak in the labs does that mean he could be dead….Sonya shook the thought out of her mind. "Alright let's go, and meet at the police station and let's hope the whole city hasn't turn to shit yet." Sonya and her group headed out the window and slowly moved towards the fire escape. They could hear someone talking through a bullhorn in the distance "IF YOU ARE HEARING THIS, THE RACCOON CITY POLICE STATION IS SAFE WE HAVE FOOD, WATER AND SHELTER MAKE YOUR WAY THERE." The police station was still pretty far, none of them had a vehicle. Sonya looking down she saw a car running but no one was around it.

Down there, we get in that car and drive to the police station. The area looked clear as they all climbed down the back of the bar. Faint moans could be heard, but none were near them. "We get into car and maybe just get the hell out of the city. We don't really know how far this has spread." they all looked at each other contemplating Sonya's idea. A fire truck and sirens sped through the street they all ran out of the alley way to see where it was going. It didn't make it far before crashing into a building.

"I bet the city is in lock down by now, should we check to see if they're okay?" Alyssa asked as the 4 looked at each other. "I think it's every man for themselves at this point" Sonya felt horrible saying that, but the truth was if they were going to get out of the city alive they were going to need to think about themselves. Rick looked at her concerned. "Look let's just get to the police department and figure out our next move" They ran to the car that was running, a group of zombies were heading straight for them. Sonya went to open up the back door of the car when half off a zombie crawled out trying to grab her. "Fuck! There's no time, we're going to have to go on foot." Sonya stomped on the head of the zombie, blood and brains splattered everywhere.

The group began firing at the zombies coming right at them. "Aim for the head!" Rick yelled. As they took off down the road. "I think staying in open areas is the best option or now." Explosions could be heard from the distance. "It's a few blocks, we just have to make it alive, let's get to Fission Street and head north. Main roads our best option." They jogged down the road as Jimmy tripped over his own two feet landing face first on the ground. "Jimmy get up there's zombies coming right for us!" Jimmy sloppily made it to his feet as they group kept running, they could see 3 police officer with a barricade up a head. "Help!" Sonya yelled as they got closer, all three officer's look at them telling them to hurry. "Is there anyone else with you guys?" The officer asked "There was 5 other people but we split up. We're coming from J's bar, we were overrun by zombies."

"We have a group of people at the station already, Most of the city has been blocked off due to the riots earlier at the stadium. Just head up the road, you guys are almost there, the way should be cleared." The group followed the direction of the officer's, screams could be heard as a body fell from the rooftop in front of them. Sonya screamed as she grabbed Rick and held on to him. The body looked mutilated. One of the officer's ran up "Just keep going we'll take care of this." the group continued up Fission street until they were in front of the RPD. Two officers were outside directing a group of people inside. "RPD is safe, we have food, water and shelter, if you have been injured in the process of getting here, please see our medic on the right side of the station."

More people we're coming to line up to enter for safety. Sonya had a bad feeling about this. "We should be trying to get out of the city, not looking for safety." She whispered to Alyssa who agreed. "Look this is our only hope right now, let's just get into safety and plan what's next. If the government is coming in we should all be out of here within a few hours." Rick said they got closer to the doors. Screams were heard behind them as they turned around seeing people being attacked. More officer's came outside and began shooting. "Get inside now everyone!" as the crowd ran in. Sonya's foot stepped into the RPD for the first time she got a creepy feeling as a cold breeze was running through. "If you have been injured please move to the right, if you are fine go to the left of the station." the group moved left as they stood around listening to the shots outside. The officer's ran back in, closing the doors and barricading them. Loud bangs and screams could be heard, only 30-50 people made it inside, the rest left to die.

**TWO**

Chief Irons walked down the stairs "Good evening ladies and gentleman, I understand you are all scared, but we will make it through the night. The station is the safest place in all of Raccoon city. Nothing is getting in, and no one is getting out." Sonya got a bad vibe from this man he didn't like him one bit. "If you have any questions Lieutenant Marvin Branagh will be here to assist with any matters and the rest of his team." Irons had left, everyone began talking at once. Marvin blew his whistle for everyone to quiet down. Alyssa stood up "What causes this outbreak? Was it Umbrella? What is going to happen to us if help doesn't come?" You could see the look of defeat in Marvin's face when he saw Alyssa. "A couple days ago something happened in the Umbrella labs, causing a spill to get into the Raccoon water system. We assumed it was an isolated incident as only a few people were showing signs." Sonya could see the worried looks on people's faces. She wasn't one for Tap water but there had been a few cases when she did drink it. Thinking about the past week she wondered if she had.

"So is the virus also airborne? Where was Umbrella's statement about this?" Alyssa continued to grill them with questions. Sonya and Rick moved away from the group to talk. "We can't stay here, they're barricading us in, if this started with the water source god knows how many of these people infected and just haven't shown signs yet." Rick understood Sonya's concern, but he was also believed this was a safe place for them at least for the night. "Let's just stay the night, and tomorrow find out what their plans are. Everyone is scared. Sonya I promise you we will make out of here alive." Sonya couldn't calm her nerves. All those months ago training with Rick, making fun of him for talking about a zombie apocalypse and here we were fighting for our lives in one. She knew he was the best person to be with in this situation. He had been preparing for this for most of his life. Alyssa was another good one, she could lock pick herself out of anything. Jimmy on the other hand, well he'd be good to get us through the subway tunnels if we needed to go down there.

A few hours later everyone was starting to quiet down. The officer's had set up sleeping bags on the floor for the civilians in the East hallway, there was a press room and an office. We were not allowed to enter any of them. Sonya walked the hallways to see what else there was, she noticed another exit which lead to a fire escape. She went to try and enter the east office but the one door had a chain on it. Weird she thought, why they would chain the door closed. She went back to her group and sat down telling them there was another way to exit if they needed to. Alyssa whispered "We need to get the whole layout of this place, every exit, every broke window or crack. We're not safe here, especially with all these people any one of them could be contaminated when everyone is a sleep, we'll slip out and investigate." Sonya liked that idea, Jimmy moaned against it and Rick wasn't sure how he felt. He wanted to put good faith that these officer's would protect them and keep them safe.

Once things quieted down and people were settling in to sleep, Sonya and Alyssa got up and headed into the main hall. "Weird no one is out here.." as they wandered through. "Let's head through there" pointing at the reception area as both girls sneaked around. The reception area was empty as they continued through the back hallway. It was quiet everyone in this hallway was sleeping as the two continued to look around. They came across a records room but it was locked. "I heard this place use to be an old museum, which mean there's lots of secrets" Alyssa said as both girls continued to walk over the sleeping people to get around. Sonya took a peek into the operations room, she could hear voices. It sounded like Chief Irons. "If the Military isn't here by morning, We send out Swat, we send out everyone!" his voice was frantic, like he didn't know what he was doing. "But sir, that may get everyone killed we don't have the manpower for it!" a crashing noise happened through one of the windows startling Sonya having her fall through the door onto the floor. Both the Chief and the officer looked at her. "What the hell are you doing here?" wasn't long before someone was screaming. Everyone rushed to the girl who was being dragged out the window by something. Everyone woke up screaming as they pushed each other and ran to the main hall. The officer's with Iron stayed back to kill whatever it was.

While everyone was distracted, Sonya slipped away heading up to the second floor on her own. This was the perfect opportunity to scope out the place even more. Heading over to the right side she entered a waiting room. No one was in there, she realised she didn't have any weapons either to help her if she got herself into some trouble. "Second floor, nothing is up here yet...at least I hope" she continued through the doors heading to the left. There was a door, she opened it, looked like an old art room. It was weird as to why they'd build a police stations over a museum, Sonya heard shutters closing. Quickly heading down the hallway she watched another area of the station just get blocked off. "The fuck, who would block this area and why?" She questioned as she tried to see if she could open it, but no luck. "Where's a map when you need one." Sonya continued to explore.

**Three**

All the commotion woke up the other survivors in the east wing. Rick and Jimmy ran out to see where Alyssa and Sonya were. Rick only saw Alyssa "Where's Sonya?" Alyssa didn't know, the RPD were blocking the stairwells now so no one would reach the second floor. Shots could be heard in the west area, but soon silenced. Another officer went to investigate, it wasn't long before his screams could be heard. "Shut the shuttered! They need to go down now to contain whatever is in there killing our men!" Everyone was terrified the station was becoming a hot zone and Sonya was nowhere to be found. One of the officer's behind the shutter was bloody and his body was ripped apart by something, as he slowly walked to the shutter grabbing on to it. "Monsters. Horrendous monsters." he said just above a whisper before collapsing dead on the floor. People were even more terrified and crying.

"Alright everyone calm down, I know you're scared we just got word that the military has entered Raccoon and we'll be helped soon." Alyssa could tell those were false promises, she had no doubt the military was here but help wasn't coming…"We need to find Sonya" Rick was in a frantic, with people dying, and now Sonya takes off who knows what could be happening. "I'm sure she's fine, she's probably in the bathroom." Alyssa knew that was lie, and prayed that the girl was safe. "Look if she's not back in 30 mins we'll tell Lt. Marvin and he'll send someone to search for her, she couldn't have gotten far." Alyssa was hoping she was finding maps and away out of this hell. "I think in the morning we should leave, I have no idea what happened in the east wing but let me tell you something strong grabbed that person through the window." Rick and Jimmy agreed the station was becoming a hot spot for the undead.

Sonya ran to the other end of the building, the door to the fire escape was unlocked, she heard a chopper in the distance. She continued to make her way through getting roof access. Once she was on the roof she was waving her arms to get the attention of the Chopper. The chopper stopped over her head flashing a light on her. "How many people are in the station and are you guy's safe in there?" Sonya flashed her hands trying to count out 60 people or more and shook her head no. "We will send back up soon!" The chopper then left leaving Sonya to stand in the dark. This was the first time she felt hope. Sonya ran back to into the station and back to the main hall. "Girl where the hell did you go these areas are off limits!" and officer yelled at her. "A military chopper was hovering around the station they said they're going to bring help soon!" She said as she ran down to Rick and the group. "If help doesn't come by the morning we're out of here" she whispered to the group. They all agreed, most people stayed in the main hall, RPD hid in their offices and some went back to the east end to rest. It was around 3:00am September 25th when a scream could be heard in the east area followed by some shots. Sonya ran over to see what was happening, one of the survivors turned on another and just started attacking and feasting on them. Sonya looked at the terrified officer "I had no choice" she said, as Sonya nodded, but the person wasn't dead, it grabbed the officer by the foot and took a chunk out of her leg.

The officer's blood curdling screams rang through Sonya's ears as she grabbed her gun and shot the zombie in the head. Other officers came running out, they helped the one into the east office where Sonya followed them. "We need to separate the people and lock them up." no one was listening to her as a medic came in to check out the officer's leg. "She got you good, you're missing a huge chunk." as she wrapped it up in bandages. Sonya left them and went back to her group. The sun was starting to rise "We need to go, this place isn't safe." Sonya went to speak with Marvin, asking him if he could spare a weapon or two to the group. He agreed and tried to get them to stay. Sonya took the weapons and looked at him "Get out while you can, staying here you may end up dead." She said as Marvin and another officer walked them to the door letting them out. "Stay safe you guys." was the last thing Marvin said to them before shutting the RPD doors. The group took off through the front gate and out to the street. "Let's head to Raccoon Press and see who is still there, if I know anyone I bet Ben is trying to run free press on this!" Alyssa said as the group headed up Warren Street taking out any zombies in close proximity until they reached the Raccoon Press.

The front doors were unlocked as the group slowly entered the place was silent and turned upside down as they went through the halls looking into the office for any survivors. "Ben must be down at the prints" Alyssa was sure of it, as they wander through the silent place they could hear machines running. "Careful we don't actually know who is in here" opening the door Alyssa saw her boss Ian running around like a mad man. "Alyssa get in here, help put these papers together the apocalypse is here!" Alyssa couldn't believe it even with everything ending the man was away from his family. "Ian...this isn't important" concern was in Alyssa's tone as she tried to reason with him until they all heard a bang in the back office. "The hell?" Sonya said moving towards it. "Don't you open that door girl" Ian yelled lunging at her to secure the door. "Ian what is going on" Alyssa asked as Ian was frantic. "It's nothing you know what all you need to leave now!" He yelled but no one budget. "Rick, Jimmy grab him" Sonya ordered as they followed holding Ian away. Sonya kicked open the door whatever was behind it knocked back. The lights were out, as they patiently waited. They could hear moaning and small grunts as a little girl and a women slowly walked out of the room. "Don't kill them! They're my family!" Ian yelled as he got away from Rick and Jimmy who stood there in shock. "Ian you can't" before another word could come out his family was munching away at him. His screams filled the room. "Take them out, don't let them suffer like this" as Sonya placed a bullet in all three of their heads, she could see Alyssa was ready to cry. "We don't have time to mourn, I know you were close to them but we have to keep moving or we'll turn out like them." Sonya's words were cold, even Jimmy was taken back. Sonya couldn't bring herself to feel anything at this moment. She had just put a bullet in a child's head alongside her parents.

"Jimmy the train station is by, do you think we can get something started to get through the rest of the city?" He pondered for a moment then came too "Central station will bring us up to Raccoon Station which is close to the hospital. But that's only if they're still running. I don't know how safe the tunnels would be." Everyone was in agreement that the tunnels may be safer than the streets. Alyssa was behind them putting together a paper for proof to show the world when they got out. "Your death won't be for nothing Ian!" She said as they all headed out the door. A few zombies we're roaming by as choppers could be heard above them. The group took off down Park Street passing a gas station and the back of city hall the closer they got to the station more packed it was with zombie. "Guys I don't think this is a good idea, look at that crowd." They were all tired reaching exhaustions they've barely slept, and have been running around since early in the morning. "Let's head up through the alleys to Easton Street and go from there." Jimmy moaned, Alyssa was silent and Rick looked concerned. "If we don't keep moving, we die." Sonya was cranky, she was hungry and just as tired as everyone else and the longer they stand around, the more hungry she got and the crankier she became. "Let's go into the gas station and grab some food, we'll take out whatever is in there and rest and eat for a bit. We're all tired and starving at this point which may lead us to make bad decisions and get ourselves killed anyways." Rick said as the moans of the zombies became fainter. They started following the noise of the chopper which led them away from them.

The group went inside the station taking out any zombies roaming around. They made sure the rest of the area was safe before barricading the glass doors. Each of them grabbed some food and drinks and sat down in silences lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't long before they actually fell asleep. Sonya's eyes fluttered open as she adjusted hearing a chopper outside ordering people to go to the Raccoon Zoo where evacuation choppers will be waiting. Looking at her watch she saw it was 6:00pm the sun would be down soon. She feared they weren't going to make it, but she couldn't stop fighting; before deciding to wake everyone up she was thinking of a plan to get to the zoo. Grabbing one of the maps off the case as she was looking for better routes and marking x's on already closed off areas. Sonya stood up and clapped her hands waking everyone up. "Wake up, the sun is about to come down and an announcement that the Raccoon Zoo is where people will be heading for evacuation." Everyone opened up their eyes confused for a moment then remembering they were in a nightmare.

**Four**

Heading out of the gas station the group headed up Warren Street. Within hours they went to rest the virus seemed to have spread more. Fires in garbage bins, broken windows and glass everywhere car alarms and screams going off in every direction. There was a police barricade just up on Euston Street, but no officers were spotted. Zombies were crowding around which only met the officers were smart enough to have fled or became dinner. Sonya fired a few shots taking out a few of the zombies blocking the way. Grenades could be heard a few blocks over as an Umbrella Chopper flew above their heads. "Guys we better move" Jimmy said as he placed a few rounds into the zombies coming towards them. Another chopper flew overhead and a crate was attached to it. "The hell is in that crate?" Sonya said as they all looked watching it drop from the air down the street from them. "Ammo? Health supplies?" Rick said as Sonya had a bad feeling. "I don't think so.." a loud roar could be heard. "Looks like Umbrella had more than just zombies up their sleeve" Alyssa said as the side of the crate ripped open and a massive green lizard looking creature with talons came out. "Are you fucking kidding me, we don't have the guns for this we need to get out of here now." The group was about to take off when they heard the B.O.W screaming a group of U.S.S were spraying it with their bullets and it wasn't long before it was dead on the ground, but then another one attacked from behind taking out one of the U.S.S. Sonya turned around noticing Jimmy was gone. "Where did Jimmy go?" Both Rick and Alyssa shrugged as they decided to keep moving hoping their friend was okay.

The image of flesh being ripped apart in Jimmy's head was playing over and over again. He left the group the moment he saw that slimy green mutant, he couldn't stick around for all he knew his friends were dead right now. Call him a coward but he already had two close encounters and he wasn't willing to have more. He could see a group of Police officer's talking, the virus must not have spread this far or it was a safe zone. Jimmy started yelling to get their attention but the officer's didn't budge. He was coming up close to Raccoon Street where the officer stood but he tripped over something, smashing his face into the ground. Jimmy could barely see, his eyes were a blur as his face hurt and when he went to feel his teeth with his tongue he noticed the front two were missing. In a daze he tried to make it to his feet. Slowly getting to his knees he noticed the officers he was calling out to be heading towards him, but by the time his sight came back, it was too late. It wasn't a safe zone at all the officers were zombies. Jimmy felt teeth into the back of his calve. He let out a loud scream as a zombie had crawled its way to him to feed. The three officers got down and started to rip at his chest and arms. Jimmy's screams echoed throughout the streets.

The group heard the screams as they ran up towards Raccoon Street. Sonya shot the three officers that were feeding on someone, as she got closer she could see Jimmy's uniform sadness filled her heart "That poor bastard" Alyssa Mumbles, "Why did he run off?" Rick asked confused. Sonya looked around, more zombies were starting to crowd as the noise of the gun shots drew them in. "We have to move now." Sonya knew she sounded cold, but after seeing the B.O.W.S they now had limited time Umbrella was unleashing everything they created into these streets it became their private playground. This is what they must have been building Raccoon for. Finally Reaching Raccoon Street which felt like weeks. The sun was down, it was a little cold and getting harder to see. They were close to the clock tower as it rang 8 times, and down the road you could see more crates that had been dropped. For the first time since the outbreak Sonya felt defeated her mind was screaming she was going to die. The clock tower had its final ring when thousands of moans, and unhuman like screams could be heard all around. This was going to be an endless battle and they were running low on ammo.

"This is Delta Team we are requested immediate evacuation!" shots were fired as the U.S.S try and survive through the NEST labs. "Have you destroyed all evidence?" The voice on the other end of the radio asks. "The place is over run, there is nothing we can do." Bertha said and there was silence on the other end. "This is Delta team, can you confirm where we can get the chopper?" Bertha ask in a plead. After a moment of silence the voice responds "No evacuation for you. Good luck." Delta team looks at each other "What the hell!?" Lupo says as Bertha sighs "Umbrella has just deemed us expendable. We're going to have to find a way to make them see that we're worthy again." Bertha tapped her foot as she thought to herself. "We find Hunk. He's going to be our ticket out of here." Delta team exited the lab and went searching for Hunk.

The group made it to the Raccoon Zoo, it was silent. Sonya wondered if the virus had infected these poor animals as well, or if they're fortunate enough to be immune to it. "Where do you think the chopper is?" The zoo was fair big and a lot of ground to cover. "Probably where lots of open space would be to land...If they're still here." The sound of a chopper was just above them the person flashed the light on the group directing them over to the open park in the middle of the zoo. Picking up the pace Sonya felt relieved and scared at the same time. When I leave here where do I go? What happens, where do we get taken? Finally getting to where the chopper was Sonya had a bad feeling. "Wait…" Rick and Alyssa decided to ignore Sonya they wanted out of here. A loud scraping noise came from the chopper. The Pilot got ripped out of his seat and thrown into the moving chopper blades. Blood, guys and body parts sprayed all over the place. A tall what was presumed to be a man once with one arm longer than the other and three massive claws attached to it, A Tyrant? Sonya began shooting at it, but the bullets weren't slowing it down.

Rick was too close when the tyrant slashed at him getting his arm. Alyssa finished her clip inside the things head and upper body. It began slowing down. Rick using his good hand her continued to unload his clip into the beast alongside Sonya. They heard a whistling sound as they saw something flying right at the chopper all three dodged out of the way as the chopper exploded cause the flying blade to his the monster sliding him in half black stuff covered Sonya's pant leg. The three laid on the grass, Sonya stared up at the clear dark sky. The stars were shining brightly down on them, and the moon looked to be a full one, then it dawned on Sonya Rick got cut by that Tyrant...Does it mean he's infected. Getting up she kneeled down beside Rick, trying to put pressure on the wound. "Who the hell shot that rocket and where the hell do we go now?" Alyssa's voice was shaky as she asked the question no one had the answers to. "The hospitals going to be swarming with these creatures but we need to get Rick here some medical attention." The group heads out the zoo and heads to the hospital.

**Five**

It was late and Hunk had already been in this mess for over a week. First trying to get the G-Virus from Birkin, the labs was where the initial outbreak was. His whole Alpha team was dead thanks to the newly mutated Birkin. He knew it wouldn't have been long before the rest of the city was going to suffer. He stood in the security office at the hospital just watching the cameras. He had retrieve the G-Virus from Birkin but also stole an Anti-Virus, he didn't have much time as his evacuation chopper would be on the roof soon. Movement on the front door camera caught his attention Sonya with her two friends. Hunk wasn't surprised she was still alive. Sonya was Feisty and he could see Alyssa and her current boyfriend. Hunk had already been through the hospital knowing how dangerous it was. The male was injured which pleased Hunk because he would have a bargaining chip to get Sonya to leave with him. His chopper was going to be at the rooftop in 30 mins he didn't have much time, but he couldn't just leave her to die. He was running low on ammo but decided to leave the security room to go find the group.

Fighting what seemed to be endless hordes of zombies the group finally found a secure room. Rick was getting weaker by the moment and his wound hadn't stop bleeding at all. Sonya didn't want to see anyone else die in this situation. Looking around the room she found some anesthetic and some pain pills Rick was looking worst by the second but he was still coherent. As Sonya wiped the wound clean Rick moaned in pain. They could hear something crawling above them in the vents. "The fuck is that?" before they knew it two Inside out looking mother fuckers dropped from the vents and onto the ground. They were nasty and their stench was far viler than anything they've been smelling. Both creatures were surrounding Alyssa and Sonya trying to slash them with their tongue. Sonya placed a few rounds into the creature but it didn't slow it down. "Fuck I'm out of ammo!" Alyssa screamed. Sonya only had a few left as she finished off her clip into the nasty bastard. The second one Lunged at Sonya as she let out a scream as her life flashed before her eyes. This is where she dies.

The sound of a machine gun echoed the room. As Sonya opened her eyes she saw the creature dead and someone dressed in U.S.S standing in front of her. "Hunk?" she said with relief unsure if it was him or not. He nodded, focusing his attention on Rick. Panic hit Sonya as she forgot about Rick. "Can you help him?" Sonya pleaded. Rick was coming too as he looked at the strange person he had a feeling it was Hunk and that in due time he was going to kill him before the virus infected him more. "What got him?" Hunk didn't want to give up information that he had an anti-virus if it wasn't even going to save him. "Some Tyrant that your company decided to create!" Sonya's voice was starting to shake, she was angry, and joyful at the same time. Hunk was standing in front of her, but Rick was dying. "How long ago?" Alyssa was impatient she walked up to Hunk and shoved him "Can you help him or not? Or are you just going to fucking stand there asking useless questions?" Hunk was taken back never had anyone dared to put their hands on him. He pulled out the Anti-Virus from his pocket and showed it to them. "I have an Anti-Virus that may or may not work on him depending on how long he was infected for. But he only gets it on one condition." Both girls stared at him wondering what the hell he could possibly want from them. Rick managed to bring himself to speak "What is it?" Sonya looked at Rick terrified.

"Sonya you leave with me. There is a chopper coming in 10 mins we need to move now." Sonya could feel her heart racing if she stays, Rick dies...if she goes him and Alyssa can still find a way out of the city. "What are the odds they get out alive?" Sonya asked Hunk. He didn't like this one bit, this girl had added so much complication to his life but he couldn't let her stay here and die. "There's an Evac chopper going to be landing by Michaels Clock tower at 0300 hours. If you can make it until then, that is your way out of this hell. Now Sonya are you coming with me so your friend can live. Or am I going alone and he dies?" Sonya looked at Rick with Tears in her eyes, he smiled at her then looked back at Hunk. "If she goes with you will you ensure me she stays safe?" Her heart dropped, she could feel her stomach in her throat. "Like hell she's going with you, she'll stay with us!" Alyssa looked at Sonya "You will not abandon us you heard him there's another way!" Sonya shook her head. Rick grabbed Sonya hand and squeezed it. "Go with him, I'll find you when I get out of this hell." Sonya gave him a hug and a kiss as Hunk handed over Alyssa the Anti-Virus. "Let's go!" Hunk ordered as both left the hospital room.

They both ran through the hospital heading into the back stairs and up them. A few zombies were in their way, but Hunk just knifed them and snapped their necks. For the first time she felt safe but still had an unknown scared linger nagging her. Both got to the roof Sonya was gasps with how fast she had ran. She wasn't used to it even with the group they kept their pace at a light jog to keep their energy. Once they reached the roof the chopper was waiting for them. "Hell no Mr. Death we can't bring survivors with us the hell are you thinking?" Sonya looked confused, why did he call Hunk Mr. Death. "You'll go now, she's with me if anything comes of it, and it'll be on my ass anyways." He said as he took off his mask, Sonya just stared at him. She couldn't believe that after all these months of not seeing or speaking to him that he was going to be the one who saved her from this nightmare. As the chopper headed into the sky Hunk looked at Sonya and smirked. She leaned in and kissed him, thanking him in a whisper for saving her life. She felt the guilt kick in because she left her two friends but if she didn't come Rick would have died anyways. Hunk grabbed Sonya's hand and squeezed it. The Pilot was speaking to someone on the radio. "I have the Grim Reaper and he has the virus, we're heading to you now." He didn't mention Sonya being with them. "You drop her off at the nearest city before we get to the labs" Hunk ordered as the pilot agreed.

Rick died in Alyssa's arms, it turns out Hunk didn't actually have the Anti-Virus, it was a lie to get Sonya to go with him. Alyssa cried and mourned for everyone she lost today. "Don't worry Rick your death will not be in vain! The world will know exactly what happened here in Raccoon City and I'll make sure I find Sonya and make that bitch pay!" She laid his body down gentle as the Evac chopper landed. "Is it just you?" Alyssa nodded as she got inside. The chopper left and she was home free.

The sun was rising as the chopper landed just on the outskirts of Harvardville Sonya and Hunk got out of the chopper it was nice to breathe fresh air that didn't smell like the decomposed bodies. "I have an apartment here" Hunk said handing over keys and an address. "I have business to attend to but I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." He said giving her a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone right now." He smiled at her as he let her go. "You'll be fine, get to main road and get help." Hunk got back into the chopper and he was gone again.

Sonya followed his directions as soon as she got to the road a car was coming, she flagged it down. When the car stopped the women rolled down the window "Boy you look like hell! What happened to you?" Sonya forced a smile as she got in the vehicle. "Long story, you'll hear about it soon. Can you take me to this address?" she said as the door shut and the car drove off. Sonya was finally free from hell.

**End**


End file.
